


All It Takes To Fall In Love

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is SO DONE, Gayness, M/M, Rey is a prick, Rey likes Red Velvet, Sexy Times, but in love with Armitage so he changes, forced cohabitation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Living with Armitage and Kylo is a constant fight for Finn, but when he manages to get a point across to Kylo, the man suddenly change completely and things evolve into larger things (Is that a dick joke? idk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *throws fake snow*  
> Yay folks, we've got sexy times finally. I was writing this with my near family in the room! Let's hear it for sinning with relatives!   
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy this!

Finn entered the flat and already felt that there were some problems boiling under the deep silence in the corridor. He closed his eyes, trying to will himself some place else. Ever since Kylo had taken over Rey’s room in the flat, it had been an all out war between Armitage and Kylo.

   “Just one day of peace please.” Finn whispered to himself.

He found Armitage in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from this morning, though it wasn’t his duty this week. That was already a red light because Armitage only cleaned when he was so angry he was considering murder.

   “Hey.” Finn said tightly and gave a tiny smile. “How’s it going?”

Finding himself at the receiving end of Armitage’s death glare, Finn shrank back a little, but he’d gone through that so often, he was battle hardened.

   “Kylo has left the shower door open yet again, flooding the bathroom. And he didn’t clean up after himself!”

Finn sighed. Same old, same old. Kylo was a very messy flatmate, but he was not the worst Finn had heard of. Poe had told him horrible stories about his jock buddies in their frat houses.

   “I’ll go and talk to him.” Finn offered.

   “As if that’s helping. How often have you talked to him and how much has actually changed?”

Armitage did have a point. Kylo wasn’t really listening to anything Finn said to him. But it was the hope of the hopeless that drove Finn most of the time. Finn sat down on the table and put his head in his hands

   “Yeah.” He said, having no other means to defend himself. “Do you have another idea?”

   “An intervention? Kicking him out?” Armitage slammed the last mug into the cupboard, causing Finn to jerk up.

   “That’s a bit harsh wouldn’t you agree?” Finn said, watching Armitage lean against the kitchen counter.

   “I am pissed.” Armitage said quietly. “I can’t live like this, seriously.”

For a few seconds, the two were silent. Finn watched Armitage stare at his feet. Both of them came from foster homes where they were treated poorly and lived under terrible conditions. Only when Uncle Kenobi adopted the three, their lives had become better.

   “Okay.” Finn said, voice heavy. “Okay.” He swallowed. “We’ll…we’ll think of something. But let me talk to him one last time.”

Armitage finally looked up, his blue eyes brighter than usual.

   “Okay.” He said. “But when it’s not working, I won’t be moved from kicking him out the next time.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Finn knocked at Kylo’s door when the other had come home after gym. Kylo opened the room, hair still messy from the beanie he wore after showering there.

   “Hey.” Finn began. “I wanted to talk to you about the mess you cause.”

   “Again. I told you I am trying.” Kylo hissed back. He looked tired and frustrated.

   “Armitage doesn’t take it well. And neither do I. I don’t see you trying. I only see the messes you leave behind or rather the lack of it, ‘cause Armitage cleans up after you.” 

   “I don’t care if Armitage, the clean freak, cleans up my messes, he doesn’t have to.” Kylo snapped, something he had said so often so far.

Finn closed his eyes. Until now he had really tried to be a good roommate and let a lot of things slip. But Armitage’s eyes haunted him. He looked just like ten years ago, but with short hair and older.

   “Please, Kylo, just fucking clean up after yourself. It would make everyone’s lives easier.” Finn brushed his hair back.

   “I didn’t ask…”

   “Shut up!” Finn bellowed. “Honestly, sometimes I think I am living with a maniac, an abusive dickhead. Neither Rey nor I grew up in a clean household, Armitage is something different entirely, but none of us had maids cleaning up after ourselves, okay?”

Kylo was stunned silent for a few seconds and Finn swore under his breath, getting angrier the second. His mind was littered with pictures of the skinny kid in the middle of the room full of filth. Thin, ginger and with those bog blue eyes.

   “Armitage lived in household with ten kids and no one was looking after him. He slept on dirty laundry most of the time, because there were not enough beds for everyone. He weighted 30 kilos when we got him out of there. I was a year younger and I weighted more than that. _Don’t go round and make his life hell again._ ”

“He’s been mistreated by his foster parents and I won’t have you hurt him again. If he won’t kick you out, I will, are we understood?” Finn growled.

   “Yeh…yes.” Kylo said slowly. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know.”

   “Yes, but you also never asked. You never even care what we’re doing.” Finn shot back. “Good night.” He left the room and shut the door behind him.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo turned clean. He stopped leaving his shit everywhere. The flat returned to it’s former state of order. Armitage relaxed more and more and Finn was glad about it. But he also noted the looks Kylo shot Armitage when the other wasn’t looking or paying attention.

It was as if what Finn had said changed Kylo fundamentally. He hadn’t told Armitage what he had said to Kylo and he knew that Armitage suspected something. But there were never questions asked. Finn was still watching everything from a distance, worried there would be new problems soon coming on to them

But oddly, everything ran smoothly. Kylo and Armitage even managed to get along a lot better when the two started cooking together. Finn was happy whenever he saw the two of them in the kitchen.

   “No, first the onions then the garlic. And watch the soup.” Armitage said while he was chopping the peppers for the side dish.

   “Okay.” Kylo reached around Armitage to grab the oil. “What about the meat?” Armitage glanced to the oven.

   “Looks fine to me.”

Kylo went over to check on the temperature and opened the oven a little bit to smell. Armitage was watching him, chopping on until he suddenly hissed. Finn jumped up and grabbed a paper towel.

   “Plasters are in the bathroom.” Finn said. “I’ll be back in a second. Arm up.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Armitage was annoyed at himself. He had cut himself when he watched Kylo check the meat. Well he was actually staring at the other’s ass, but no one needed to know that, right?

   “You shouldn’t chop without looking.” Kylo said softly as he held the paper towel tight around Armitage’s finger.

   “Yeah. I do that often and I’ve never cut myself.” Armitage said and looked into Kylo’s brown eyes.

   “It doesn’t matter. It’s dangerous.”

Armitage swallowed. Has Kylo always stood so damn close to him? Had the man always smelled so damn well?

   “I have the plasters.” Finn said and Kylo stepped back quickly.

   “Thanks.”

While Finn took care of the wound, Kylo was only watching. It was frustrating to live and cook with that living Adonis. Armitage glanced at Finn, who had a tiny smirk on his lips. Just now, Kylo’s phone rang and he went to answer it. Now was a tiny moment for Armitage to ask Finn.

   “You’ve told him, haven’t you?”

   “Yes. Is that a problem.” Finn looked up from Armitage’s finger, worry on his face. “I was just loosing my shit when you were so beaten up about everything.”

   “It’s okay. It’s better that he knows, it makes everything easier. You know how much I hate to explain everything to someone unrelated to me.”

Finn only nodded and smiled. He gently kissed Armitage’s forehead. The two adoptive brothers stood in the kitchen for a second, hugging each other until they heard Kylo coming back.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Kylo was now truly driving Armitage crazy. The man was trying his very best to be an agreeable roommate and that made everything worse for him. There was little he needed to do that Kylo hadn’t thought of first. Finn was only smiling knowingly whenever Armitage complained about something.

Rey had called and announced she’d visit in a few weeks and Armitage had promised her a cake. And so he practised for days to find the right cake. Kylo was usually in the kitchen too when he was baking, trying the dough and making comments on how cute Armitage looked with flour dust all over his clothes.

It was dragging Armitage down to have the handsome man solely for him. Finn was out, working most days or he was meeting up with his boyfriend. Christmas break was weighting Armitage down and he needed to distract himself from Kylo. But that proved to be impossible. Where he was, Kylo was there too. Even now, on the day of Rey’s visit, he was in kitchen.

   “So you’ve decided on the Red Velvet?” Kylo said, when Armitage had taken the cake out of the oven.

   “Yes.” He said a little tensely. Rey would come here soon.

   “It looks great.”

Armitage didn’t reply and began applying the white cream to the cake and worked concentrated. Kylo was watching him and he felt hot all over. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but also really stressful.

Kylo stood close by while Armitage worked. He was immensely glad when he had set down the last red fondant rose on top of the white cake.

   “It looks nearly as beautiful as you.” Kylo said over Armitage’s shoulder.

   “Tha…thank you.” He stuttered out.

Kylo grinned when Armitage turned and dipped his hand into the cream bowl. He looked so stunning, Armitage was dizzy.

   “You’ve got cream…right here.” Kylo said and smeared it on Armitage’s lips.

The ginger was frozen in place when Kylo leaned down and kissed him gently, cleaning him effectively with his tongue. Armitage melted like chocolate under Kylo’s hands on his hips. They stared tongue kissing softly and Armitage clung to Kylo’s broad shoulders in order not to faint into his cake.

Kylo suddenly lifted him up and placed him on his hips. When their half-hard erections met, both moaned and Armitage rocked against Kylo, throwing his head back, exposing his throat to Kylo. After a gentle kiss to the dip of Armitage’s neck, Kylo sighed.

   “I have the bigger bed.” Kylo said.

Armitage only replied with a broken moan and kissed Kylo again. He was addicted to the man, the very touch of their lips. How would it be to be naked and close to him when clothed and being close already felt this good.

Kylo carried Armitage into his room and threw the door shut with his foot. Armitage whimpered when he was dropped onto the bed and Kylo took off his shirt, exposing his broad chest and his massive pectorals.

   “You don’t know how cute you look in your white apron.” Kylo said huskily and pulled the garment off.

   “Shut up.” Armitage said while Kylo unbuttoned Armitage’s shirt.

   “I won’t. Because you flush when you’re embarrassed and that looks so sexy.”

Armitage moaned when Kylo’s strong hands rubbed roughly over his chest. They threw off the rest of their clothes and when Kylo took off his briefs, Armitage couldn’t help but stare at the evidence that that bulge wasn’t for show. It was real. Very real and very huge.

   “Take a picture, it lasts longer.” Kylo said gently and took off Armitage’s briefs.

   “That’s so cheesy.” Armitage managed. “You’re an idiot.”

   “I’m your idiot and I won’t change, not in that aspect.” Kylo kissed him gently.

   “That’s a relief.” The rest was forgotten when Kylo took Armitage’s cock in hands.

The long string of moans and curses made Kylo smile until Armitage took Kylo’s dick in hand and both were blissed out by each other’s touch. Neither lasted long, but no one care about that.

After Kylo laid down beside Armitage and handed the other baby wipes, Armitage cleaned himself off and threw the used wipes into the trash bin by the nightstand.

   “I…I know you know from Finn about it all.” Armitage said when he sat down beside the relaxed Kylo.

   “Are you angry.” Kylo asked and sat up immediately. “I mean…”

   “I’m glad he told you. Or else we wouldn’t be where we are right now. Plus I don’t like telling people. If feels like fishing for pity the whole time.”

   “You deserve no pity. You deserve a clean roommate.” Kylo said softly and kissed Armitage’s cheek.

   “We’re now long past roommates.” Armitage replied.

   “Then boyfriend.” Kylo kissed him. “And now come under the covers or you’ll get sick.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “If I am allowed to state that: I never took Taggy for someone not to clean the kitchen.” Rey said when she looked at the chaos in the kitchen.

   “I think he was a little preoccupied with someone else.” Finn said when another moan came from Kylo’s room.

   “The cake looks great though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
